vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikael and Freya
The father/daughter relationship between the Original Vampire, Mikael and the witch, Freya. She is Mikael's favorite child. Unlike the relationships Mikael had with his other children, this one was the most profound as was the apparent loss of Freya that shaped Mikael into a cold and vicious man. The loss of his first-born child negatively impacted the relationship with each of his future children and shaped him up to become "The Destroyer". After the loss of Freya - according to Esther - Mikael distanced himself from Esther, hurting from the loss and grief. Which caused Esther to seek comfort in the hands of Ansel - and resulted in the birth of Niklaus. This shows how much Freya's "death" impacted Mikael. As a man with so much commitment to his family, Mikael turned into an abusive father - hiding his grief behind anger. He also was never shown talking about Freya. Not even once - not to his wife or children. Currently, after reuniting with Freya and exhibit positive emotion for the first time on screen, Mikael is aware of Dahlia's return, and is helping his daughter - whom he share a strong positive family bond - with her plan to kill Dahlia in a combined effort. Following a team up with Freya and the rest of his children in a failed effort to kill Dahlia, Mikael is staked by Klaus for a second (and final) time, in order to procure the Viking ash Mikael's corpse would leave behind, to make another weapon against Dahlia. This was all done in front of a devastated Freya, who Mikael said he loved before dying. History Freya was Mikael's firstborn and favourite child, considered to be the apple of his eye by Esther. Despite what Mikael's father put him through, and Mikael's hard demeanor, he was soft and loving to Freya and Finn when they were small children. Esther later says that Freya had a light about her that was able to make even the hardest man she knew smile. After he believed Freya to have died when she was taken by Dahlia, in Mikael's grief, he changed as a person and Finn stated that he was never the same man again. Despite only being five years old when she was taken, Freya has very fond memories of her father and clung to her love for him over the centuries. She remembered how the night before he went to battle, he named his sword after the morning sun - a reference to the color of her hair - so that he would always be reminded of her no matter how far he travelled. That night he christened it in goat's blood, and he was gone in the morning when she woke, that being the last memory that Freya and Mikael shared of each other. Throughout The Originals Series In They All Asked For You, Finn expresses his intentions to return to the tomb where Mikael is still being kept, so that he could once again begin channeling their father to regain the powers he was forced to relinquish. Freya takes the opportunity to request that Finn allow her to take a few minutes with their father, and Finn tries to sway her against this, telling her that their father is no longer the man she remembered from when she was five years old. Despite this, he eventually relents and takes Freya to Mikael, leaving them alone. Freya proceeds to revive her father with a spell and a drop of her blood, and he immediately attacks her after awakening. When she reveals her identity, Mikael is very wary of Freya, considering this to be a trick and foul play, but as Freya begins to recount memories from her childhood that only the two of them shared, Mikael is overwhelmed with emotion as he comes to believe her. Near tears, he then embraces his daughter saying, "My beautiful Freya. My daughter," happy to be reunited with her. They are then seen to be working together when a werewolf comes to the cemetery. Mikael - still famished - killed the first wolf but Freya called him off before he would kill Aiden, instead sending her father off to procure items needed to defeat Dahlia. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Klaus asks Davina to find Mikael. She does, and both of them see him get off a taxi. Klaus approached Mikael without fear and intended to offer him a deal - one he know Mikael will agree too, because it will keep Freya from harms away. Both of them fight Dahlia in a church, and when Dahlia is about to kill Mikael, Freya stops her - worried for her father. When Dahlia attacked Freya due to the latter's refusal to be used by her, Mikael pounces on her, staking her and shouts: "Stay away from my daughter!" - devotion he never showed to anyone before. But Dahlia shook him off, and after a few more brawls - disappears. After trying to recover from the fight, the Mikaelsons still in the church - and Freya is tending to Mikael. After that, they retreat back to Klaus's house. There, Freya is displeased that her father and brother didn't follow her plan. After Mikael remands Klaus for his plan to kill Dahlia, Klaus then vamp-speeds Mikael against a wall with the white oak stake pointing to his chest, a desperate Freya attempts to stop her brother, but is held back by Elijah, with Klaus warning her that if she attempted to use magic, he will kill Mikael. Klaus then demanded to know why Mikael would go to such lengths for Freya - when he barely knows her - showing a great jealousy towards his father's love to his older sister. He then staked Mikael after the latter's last words were meant to Freya; an apology and affection that Klaus never had. That leaves a heartbroken Freya sobbing loudly in Elijah's arms. In When the Levee Breaks, Freya is visited by Rebekah in the graveyard; where she mourns Mikael, saying: "I alone loved him, so I alone mourn him". Later Elijah also visited her, giving her Mikael's carving knife - the one that Klaus stole many years back; Freya seems to cherish it. The fact that Mikael died got Freya to give Rebekah and Elijah an ultimatum: her or Klaus. Quotes |-|The Originals= :Esther: (voiceover) "Long ago, he loved his children with all his heart." (The young boy runs toward his father and hugs his legs as Mikael rubs his head affectionately) :Esther: "He doted on your brother Finn, but it was our first-born, Freya, who was the apple of his eye." (Freya's face lights up as she rushes toward her father, jumping into his arms as he lifts her up to hug her) :-- Wheel Inside the Wheel ---- :Finn: "Freya, now that I'm healed, I need power. Now, our father's still in the tomb where I left him. I think it's time that I go back and I channel him." (Finn walks toward the door, and Freya considers this for a moment before turning to call after him) :Freya: "Finn? ''(Finn turns to look at her) I need a moment alone with him first. (Finn doesn't seem pleased by this request) It's been a thousand years. He doesn't even know I'm still alive." :'Finn: "Believe me, Freya, that is for the best! He's a ''monster." :Freya: (approaches him) "He wasn't a monster to ''me." :Finn: "Well, he ''changed after you were taken. Freya, I spent years hoping that he would go back to being himself, but he never did. And, from what I understand, over the centuries, he's grown far worse--''" :Freya: (interrupts him) "''--Just a few minutes, my sweet Muninn." (Finn sighs, unable to deny her what she wants) :-- ''They All Asked For You ---- :Finn: (anxious) Freya... are you ''sure you want to do this? (Freya rolls her eyes good-naturedly) This is not the man that you remember.'' :Freya: (smiles weakly) He is ''still my father.'' (Finn nods in understanding and picks up Esther's shrouded body and leaves the tomb so Freya and Mikael can have privacy. She looks down at Mikael, and when Finn is gone, she takes out a knife from her coat pocket and cuts her left index fingertip with it as she starts to cast a spell) :Freya: Sin vaca arugas heniga. (She smears the blood from her index finger onto the middle and ring fingertip of her right hand and swipes the blood across Mikael's lips) Sin vaca arugas heniga. (Suddenly, the blood begins to magically restore Mikael's skin its desiccated grey state to its natural pinkish-white, and he opens his eyes as he awakens with a gasp) (Mikael has just awakened in the Lyonne tomb, and he struggles to stand to his feet. When he sees Freya standing before him, he looks at her angrily. Freya looks overwhelmed) :Mikael: What ''devil are you?'' :Freya: (smiles, near tears) Someone you once loved deeply, my father. (Mikael growls and vamp-speeds toward her, putting her in a choke-hold and slamming her against the wall) :Mikael: I've no time for your riddles, witch! :Freya: Do you not recognize me? Can you not see the daughter you thought died so long ago? :Mikael: (furious) YOU LIE! :Freya: (shakes her head weakly) You named your sword Rawthul, after the early morning sun. (Mikael, stunned and overwhelmed, slowly lets go of her neck) Its hilt was golden, like the color of my hair. You said it would remind you of me while you were in battle. That I'd be by your side no matter how far afield you traveled. :Mikael: (quietly) It can't be... :Freya: The night before you left for war, you christened that sword with goat's blood. When I awoke, you were gone. I never saw you again. :Mikael: (near tears) It's been a ''thousand years. How is this possible?'' :Freya: I was ''taken. By Dahlia. I'll explain everything.'' (She takes his hands and kneels in front of him) Just say you believe me? (Mikael kneels down and takes her face in his hands. They're both crying and overwhelmed with emotion) :Mikael: My beautiful Freya. My daughter. (They hug each other as they both begin to sob) :-- They All Asked For You ---- :Mikael: NOOOO! :Mikael: STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! :Mikael: ''Freya, I'm so sorry. I love yo--'' :Freya': ''NOOOO! :-- Night Has A Thousand Eyes Appearances * Wheel Inside the Wheel (flashbacks only) * They All Asked For You * Night Has A Thousand Eyes Multimedia Gallery Normal TheOriginals215-0791.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0785.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0806.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0810.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0823.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0413.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0820.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0853.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0859.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0876.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0875.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0874.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0865.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0854.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0869.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0872.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0878.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-0860.jpeg Videos The Originals 2x15 Michael and Freya hug The Originals 2x18-Klaus kills Mikael The Originals 2x19 Rebekah Klaus Elijah "Freya loved Michael" The Originals 2x19 Freya Rebekah "From now on it's either Klaus or me" Trivia * With the exception of Esther, this is the only positive relationship Mikael has with his family, and with anyone so far. * They reunited after a 1,000 years in They All Asked For You. * Freya is the only person to bring out the more positive emotions in Mikael in present day. * The relationship between Freya and Mikael is so far the most positive out of all the Mikaelson family, as the others even if positive have been marked negatively at some point i.e Klaus stabbing his siblings, and them wanting to kill or neutralize him, hating their parents etc. * Freya brings out the caring and loving human he once was before she was taken. * Mikael had a sword that he named "Rawthul" after the morning sun, and its hilt was golden like Freya's hair. Mikael told Freya that the hilt would remind him of her when he will go to war. *Freya stated that the last time she saw Mikael was the night before he went to battle - after he immersed his sword in goat's blood - and when she woke she never saw him again. *In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Klaus killed Mikael in front of Freya, much to the latter's heartbreak. **Just before this, Mikael apologized to Freya and told her that he loved her. *Freya is one of Mikael's favorite children. *Mikael was the only parent Freya was close to as she hated her mother for giving her away and her guardian for what she has done to her. *Freya is described as being "the apple of Mikael's eye". See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship